1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an improved mobile electronic device. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention are directed to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for automatically adjusting an audible operation level of a mobile electronic device using peer volume polling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, mobile electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, pagers, and personal digital assistants, are becoming increasingly pervasive in our society. The widespread use of these mobile electronic devices has adversely affected group events attended by individuals who use such devices. When individuals carrying these mobile devices enter certain locations, such as movies, theaters, concert halls, restaurants, meeting rooms, hospitals, churches, and other similar public venues, common courtesy, as well as numerous restrictions, dictate that these wireless mobile devices either be muted or turned off.
However, users of these wireless mobile devices may forget to mute or turn off these devices upon entering such locations. This may result in distracting other individuals at the location when a mobile device unexpectedly “goes off” and may cause embarrassment to the particular individual carrying the device. In general, this problem persists not because people refuse to respect others, but rather because people simply forget to switch their mobile devices to a non-intrusive or silent mode of operation.
Most attempts at preventing these wireless mobile devices from interrupting group events are of the “low tech” variety. Perhaps the first and simplest attempt at preventing noise interruptions from mobile devices is the use of signs posted outside of meeting areas. Other attempts at preventing interruptions include inserting reminders to mute or turn off mobile devices at the beginning of movies or other types of audio-visual presentations. These types of attempts have provided a small degree of success, but as the number of wireless mobile device users continues to grow, noise interruptions from forgetful users will also increase.